Be My Princess: Summer Vacation!
by MissOperaGhost
Summary: Hello my name is Heather Hood! That's right Hood as in Little Red Ridding Hood the fairy tale. My husband Prince Joshua starts up Stuck-up and naive, and kind of a Square cuz hes all about following rules and laws, but as you get t know him you'll see a childish, fun and extremely sweet side to him. Hes got a hint of Tsundere in him. He says he has a little vacation in store for us
1. Chapter 1: Heather Hood

**~Prologue~**

**Centuries ago, the first Red Riding Hood defeated the wolf and established the Order of Red Riding Hood Sisters. Recently, the nefarious Wolf Queen entrapped the sisters and planned to unleash legions of ravaging wolves onto our world. An to get rid of the great-granddaughter Heather Hood the Woman who is living in Dres Van Kingdom. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heather & Joshua Lieben's Summer Vacation **

The candle light flickered by her side, she sighed. It was nothing more than a stump of used wax now. She needed more candles for such late nights. Unconsciously, she turned over her wrist and checked her watch. It was nearly three hours past curfew. If she turned on her light so late at night, Prince Joshua or Jan would come by and chew her out for being up so late. At least that's the excuse she would use. Just then *Boom* I jumped up from looking out at my mystery book.

There he was Prince Joshua as I predicted scolding me as he walked over and climbed into bed. "Heather Hood! How many times have I told ya to not wait for me while you can go on to sleep?" He asked me. I grinned sheepishly at my husband as I closed my book and placed it on my nightstand. " Oh I don't know I lost count." I laughed as he kissed me goodnight. " Oh we're going on vacation tomorrow to Vosges Mountains, Eastern part of France." "ok goodnight sweetheart" we both said to each other and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wolves

That morning when we arrived to Vosges Mountains and unpacked our bags in our log cabin. Joshua suggested we go horse back riding I said "Sure thing!" I decided to make this into a game for a little fun. "Race yah to the Horses first!" I laughed as I bolted out the cabin door. "Hey!" Shouted Joshua as he yet again bet me to our horses.

"Quit monkeying around and let's hit to The Mist lake which is said to have been the place of where The Mist Kingdom once stood." added Joshua. "Okay, yah gee up!" We both told our horses and started off on the trail. The land was breath taking and beautiful.

About 3 hours later we heard howling of wolves all of a sudden I screamed. " Joshua! Hellllllppp!" As I fell off my horse as the crazy wolf pack we're crowding around me. Joshua grabbed my hand and we began to run for our lives. "Great Dead End!" Muttered Joshua as we were blocked by a cliff. Just when we thought we might not have survived *slash thrash* two swords slaughtered the wolves and a woman with a red cloak jumped down from the cliff above us.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf Queen

"Are you guys alright?" Asked the girl in the red cloak. "Yes!" Replied my husband in his usual cold voice and he still had his arms wrapped around to protect me From the vicious pack of wolves. "Thank you For rescuing us!" I said with gratitude. The girl smiled and held out her hand and said "I am Teresa, leader of The Red Riding Hood Sisters!"

Just then, out of no where my husband shouted in horror "Look out Teresa!" Too late just as he had spoken a wolf claw slashed through her. "Run!" Gasped Teresa as she collapsed to the forest floor.

But before we ran again Joshua and I saw a woman with red glaring eyes at us. the woman said to us " Not even the hooded sisters could stop the Wolf Queen!" "When-the full moon shines brightly against the cold empty night." " Legions of my wolves shall rise, consuming your land in eternal darkness!"


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Ruth

Joshua grabbed my hand and we be gan to run. We stopped at a clearing and there was a beautiful lake.

**~Joshua's POV ~**

When Heather and I reached the lake we were met another wolf. The wolf howled and lunged at us. I grabbed my wife to protect her when all of a sudden an arrow knocked the wolf down.

Heather and I turned and saw one of the Hooded Sisters kill the wolf and was wounded pretty bad. As if on Que Heather went to get the medicine and it cured the girl.

"Thank you, Heather Hood & Prince Joshua." said the girl as we both nodded our heads and told her it was no big deal since she helped us and we didn't want her to die because of us.

Anyway she continued "I am Ruth." "I know that you two are seeking the help of The Red Riding Hood Sisters. Take this special key and meet me at the hollowed tree." "I have something to show you guys."


	5. Chapter 5: The Hideout

**~Heather's POV~**

My husband and I followed Ruth to the hollowed tree. Ruth spoked as we ride the elevator. "At the top of this hallowed tree is our hideout!" "The sister hood has been training here for generations. Protecting the forest from evil such as the Mist Wolves."

"I've beeN scouting the forest the last few days." "It is wonderful to finally come back home." She said with joy. But as she turned around she gasped "Oh No! Our hideout has been attacked! Please help me look for clues to what happened here."

Joshua and I explored the hideout... It was a magnificent sight. We enter a meeting hall and found a beautiful mirror on the wall.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Mirror

"Iam the truth mirror. I was bestowed to Isabella the first Red Ridding Hood Sister Heather's great-great-grandmother ." Replied the mirror as Joshua and I looked at the beautiful woman who was inside the golden mirror.

The woman continued her story... "I was given to her when Isabella saved Snow White's son from a vicious wolf attack." "An hour ago, Mist Wolves entered through a hidden portal and overwhelmed the sisters."

"The wolves are commanded by the fearsome Wolf Queen." "She has taken the sisters into the fabled Mist Kingdom. Where they await to meet their doom." "There is a way to stop the Wolf Queen. But you both can't do it without help talk to Ruth."

"You must venture into the Mist Kingdom and save the Sisters. Heather this is your destiny!" Said the mirror as she faded away with a smile. While Joshua who usually doesn't show emotions to anyone suddenly has a nervous breakdown!

"Heather Hood! I can't let you do this!" Said Joshua as he stammered. "But Your Higness you know what the mirror said I am from the line of Isabella Hood and it's my priority before we go back home to make sure that the Sisters are safe!" I replied with boldness as I went to go out of the room to search for Ruth...

"Heather I love you so much!" Mummered Joshua as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me!


	7. Chapter 7: Finding Ruth

As Joshua and I went out of the Meeting Hall we found Ruth waiting for us in a room with a strange device and pictures of the Moon god and Moon godess on opposite sides of the room.

"Heather & Joshua!" Said Ruth after my husband and I sat down on the couch together. "The only way we can save the Sisters is to venture into the Mist Kingdom." "The kingdom will only appear, beyond the lake, on a night with a full moon."

That was when my husband jumped from his seat and said in concerned yet outrageous voice that. He has when he is overprotective towards me or his family. "Ruth, I know you need Heather's help in getting the rest of the Sisters back safe and sound." Stated Joshua "But I will NOT have her venture into that Mist Kingdom alone!"

"But honey ...uh I mean Your Higness" I stammered but then calmed down and finishing up my sentence as Ruth and Joshua turned around to look at me. "I need to do this Joshua I am a grown woman for cryin out loud! You know I love you Your Highness but there some situations that some people have to take care of without gaurds or Secret Service type people. To call as soon as you need help you gotta think outside the box like us non royal people do in situation like this."

Joshua stared blankly at me for a moment and then noded with an agreement. "Okay Ruth sorry for that episode now you were saying?" As my husband put his arms around me as we listened to her.

"Heather, with that Moonstone, this ancient device.." She said pointing to an strange contraption in the middle of the room. "Can trigger one such night." "Now, we place the orbs of the elements in the right holder with the Moonstone at the bottom!"

Just as all were in there proper place the sky turned to night and as the moon rose so did the Mist Kingdom from the depths of the lake.


	8. Chapter 8: Heather's Mission!

**~Joshua's POV~**

Ruth looked towards my wife and said "Heather, the Mist Kingdom is a very dangerous place." "Why is it so dangerous?" I asked. Ruth told us to sit down as she began to tell the tail...

"Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the Mist Valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy king who enjoyed a descent lifestyle."

"Unsatisfied with his heralds of wealth, the king spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a Tailsman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures."

"Blinded by greed, the king had the tailsman triggered, bringing the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, that realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions."

"When the portal opened, Legions of wolves and black mist spranged forth blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal disappearing forever from this world."

"Some people have tried to venture the kingdom on full moon nights but once they enter the palace they are never seen again." Finished Ruth

Then she motioned my wife to come to her. " Take this Red Riding Hood Robe with you. It's magical properties will prevent the Mist Wolves from picking up your scent. Good luck Heather Hood! Joshua and I will wait here for your return." An with a smile she left.


	9. Chapter 9: The Mist Kingdom

So this is The Mist Kingdom ... I thought as I reached the fabled kingdom. As I entered the court yard before, I made my way to search this kingdom for clues on how to get rid of the Wolf Queen. That was when I saw THEM! As I crouched behind one of the statues I saw the Mist Wolves carrying the Hooded Sisters in prisoner cages.

But that's not all I saw ... Whaaaatttt?!... The Wolf Queen is on top of the roof of the palace and she is smiling down at me! Just then she vanished with black mist and was out of sight now. I guess that means I can go and explore this fabled kingdom now without any trouble I hope.

As I went to the palace gate when the coast was clear I found that the drawbridge was closed. "Dang it!" I mutter "huh is that a key?" I wondered as I picked it up from the gravel road. "Probably goes to ward the gate it the Towns court yard then I can probably find a way to enter the palace!" I said to myself welp only one way to find out...

I went back to the gate & saw a shadowy figure stands on the right side of the gate. I walked up to the gate to open it but as soon as I reached it the shadowy figure vanished. After I opened the gate I asked myself "I wonder if the shadowy person is a friend or foe?"


	10. Chapter 10: Raphael

As I explored the town of the fabled Mist Kingdom I have so far discovered a church, constructor's house and now I'am on my way to see if I can find some clues on how to enter the place by exploring the Town Hall in the market place. As I opened the door ... A man jumps out and almost tried to kill me until I showed him the Red Riding Hood Robe. It was then he began to speak to me.

"Wait! You're wearing a Red Riding Hood Robe, Yet you are not a sister." "I'am Raphael, Master Hunter of the Fallian Linage." "I've seen the evil Wolf Queen take the Sisters deep into the palace!"

That was when it was my turn to ask Raphael a question. "What in the world are you doing here then, Raphael ?" He replied saying "I'am here to search for my long lost friend Eldra. She was once a Sister too But has been lost in this wretched world & hasn't been seen since!" " I will do what I can to assist you Heather!"


	11. Chapter 11:The Sisters

When we reached the drawbridge and finally able to enter the Palace courtyard. Raphael turned towards me and said "To think that my forefathers once defended this Palace centries ago... Now it's nothing more than a living tomb." I nod in agreement with his statement as I looked at the deserted palace yard.

"However, I tracked Eldra's scent." Raphael continued. "She may have been captured and locked up in the palace all this time." "Make haste, Heather, and find the other sisters." I looked at him with worry if I'll be able to meet up with him again. As if he read my mind Raphael intrupted my thoughts. "I will join you later!" He said and we departed to look for the sisters and Eldra.

While Raphael went yo look for Eldra I heard vocies coming from closed gates under the Angel Statue. To my surprise I was able to open the door and find the Red Riding Hood Sisters.


	12. Chapter 12: The Magical Portal

Just as I entered the prison Raphael snucked up on me which made the Sister's laugh a little. After we opened their jail cell Raphael spoked up. "Quick we need to get out of the palace at once!" He said. But one of the Sisters stood up and replied " We can't me and my Sisters are weakened from their capture. Leaving through the palace gate will draw too much attention and the Mist Wolves will track us!"

Then she turn to face me and continued. "Heather, there is another way to leave the palace through a magical portal." "It is this same portal that the Wolf Queen ambushed us! We will now use it to escape"

We found the portal by using three mirrors in the entrance of the palace. All of a sudden red orb got bigger and showed the Hooded Sister's hideout. That was when I grabed a Sisters hand to form a line and we jumped through the Portal. Oofff rough landing I thought and I heard Raphael say "Wait for us, close this portal NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13: Sleepover at the Hideout!

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself, before intending to get changed. but I realized that I forgot to take my clothes with me. So wrapped the towel around my body and left the bathroom. But when I entered my room, I nearly got a heart attack. Standing there was Prince Joshua.  
'Ah!' , I cried out and he jumped in surprise, turning away from the things that were hidden in plastic bag he was holding.  
'P-Prince Joshua!' , I stuttered embarrassed.  
'What are you yelling at me?', he asked and looked somewhat annoyed. He angrily let his eyes wander away from my face and started to blush as soon as he realized that I just came from the shower.  
'W-Why did you come anyways?', I asked still blushing.  
'We had dinner half an hour ago. But you didn't show came to look for you, only to find you here.", he grumbled. I threw a look at the clock and went pale as I remembered it.  
'I-I'm so sorry! I forgot it …', I started to apologize.  
'Tsk. Too late. Go and get changed or you'll catch a cold.' he growled,looking away to hide his blush.  
'O-Okay.' I hurried to take my clothes and went back to the bathroom.

When I returned to our bedroom I accidentally saw Hime Naked! Well half naked phew! Laying on the bed waiting for me.

'What are you staring at me ?', he asked and pulled me back to reality. Without even realizing it I had stared at his body for a long time. I climbed into the bed and sighed. "Long day huh?" He asked yeah I said as rested my head on the pillow.

"After two hours of shut eyes i am going with you to help you find a way to defeat the Wolf Queen!" Said Joshua.


	14. Chapter 14: Briar Rose

After we awaken Raphael, Eldra, Ruth, Joshua, and I went to the Moon Goddess Temple. All of a sudden in a blink of an eye, Eldra transforms into the Wolf Queen. "The Moon Esscence! With it I can bind the moonstones & entomb this world in darkness forever." Said The Wolf Queen

"I trusted you!" Shouted Raphael. "You'll pay for your treachery!" Said Ruth as she charged at her with a knife. But one of the Queen's Wolves wounded her and knocked her unconscious to the ground.

"Slay them all." Commanded the Queen. "That won't be happening." Said a voice behind me as a blonde hair woman placed a hand on my shoulder. "Heather, in your prior investigation before you married Prince Joshua, you saved me from cursed eternal slumber. I've come here to repay the favor."

"Do you remember ? I'am Briar Rose."


	15. Chapter 15: Ruth & Joshua Captured!

Wolf Queen "An awoken maiden. Just what can you possibly do to stop me?" "Attack her!" "Look out Joshuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa!" As a wolf slashed his shoulder leaving him in pain. I ran to him but the Wolf Queen stood between us.

she was about to kill me with her claws. But Briar Rose used her rose scepter and vines shot out killing the wolfs and wreaking her power. "This isn't over. If you want to see your friend Ruth and precious husband alive, bring me the final Moonstone!" Ordered the Queen as she vanished.


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Ruth & Joshua

I ran with all my might back to the kings throne room an leaped into the fabled world that was once ruled by the Wolf Lord. I saw my husband and Ruth tied up and gaged in the cage. I found the key and helped them out of their knots.

"Joshua!" I shouted with joy. "Heather" replied Joshua in a weak hoarse voice. Ruth chimed in saying "thank you for rescuing us Heather!"

Black smoke came at me and took the moonstone! "At last, the final moonstone is mine!" Said the Queen "Once I merged the seven stones with the Moon Essence, I will plunged this world in eternal darkness."


	17. Chapter 17: The Fall of the Wolf Queen

As we battled till the end a wolf almost killed me again! Because i was trying to kill Eldra with a special arrow. As I opened my eyes Joshua held me in his arms with a panic look on his face. I turn and saw that Raphael was the one who saved me from the wolf. Raphael broke the moonstone with an arrow ant the world began to start shaking.

We all left but Raphael stayed behind with his true love Eldra as the rock metor killed them both as we exited the portal. We saved the world and I am a now a member along with my husband of the Red Riding Hood Sisters.

The End


End file.
